<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 by lushjongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320429">𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushjongin/pseuds/lushjongin'>lushjongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comfort Reading, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, One Shot, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushjongin/pseuds/lushjongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kim jongin was the epitome of lithe beauty and with only a glance in her way, he'd stolen her breath, her thoughts and her heart, for she knew she'd found the truest, most pure form of the word “ethereal”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ethereal'</p><p>She often wondered where the essence of the word lay. Whether any form of existence on this globe was worthy of the adjective. <br/>Whether she'd perceive it in a living being or a lifeless entity. In a place? Perhaps, even in a feeling?</p><p>That is, of course, until she saw him.<br/>With a glass of Pauillac occupying his hand and a cigarette between his lips, he stood there overlooking the bustling city. His glorious form leaning against the balustrade, leaving his bare back for her eyes to wander over. </p><p>The sunset painted the sky in an array of hues of pink and orange over the city, bouncing off of the skyscrapers and illuminating his golden skin. A sight forever engraved in her memory. A picture, so beautiful, so very celestial, that she wondered if this was what heaven looked like.</p><p>Was he truly a mortal being? Or was he just a figment of her imagination? Would he dissipate into the air, if she stretched her arms out to trace his spine?</p><p>Her train of thought was brought to a halt when she saw him bend down, in utmost grace, extinguishing the dying cigarette stick in the ashtray. His muscles contorting with each elegant movement. A dancer indeed!<br/>And as he turned around with a serene expression adorning his visage, she felt the world around them pause.</p><p>Kim Jongin was the epitome of lithe beauty and with only a glance in her way, he'd stolen her breath, her thoughts and her heart, for she knew she'd found the truest, most pure form of the word “ethereal”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello there! I hope you enjoy this appreciation imagine of sorts. jongin is my ult bias and I found myself itching to pen down this rather short piece of writing as a means to somewhat express my love for him. I hope I was even partially able to capture the true essence of his beauty and grace. either way, this is my first work here (or any online forum in general), so kindly bear with me. I will definitely be working on more content, much longer and hopefully improved too.<br/>thank you for giving this work your time and do comment please! 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>